Good News Bad News
by degrassilover75
Summary: Who knew something so bad happen to clare might actually be better for her and Eli's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Good News Bad News**

**hey guys this is my first fan fiction so live reviews and tell me what you think and if I should continue. **

Clare's (POV)

This has been such a long day at degrassi. I am just waiting for that finally bell to ring so I can see my precious Eli. I had been texting him all the time but in 3rd period his phone went dead. Finally there it was and I jump up like the rest of the class grab my black bag and file out behind the whole class.

I go to my locker to put up my English book, and someone sneaks up behind me covering my mouth and knocking me down sideways only so they can catch me. I look up scared to death trying to see who it is when I see those beautiful green eyes looking right down at me. I jump up and smack Eli on shoulder. Ow! He says playfully.

"Eli you really scared me but it's okay" I say as I slopingly kiss him on his gently lips.

"I'm really sorry but are you ready to go blue eyes" he says still chuckling for scaring me.

We walk out to Morty saying the occasional hey to the people we see walking out of degrassi. Once we reach his hearse I ask the normal question.

" how was your day baby" I say with a grin

" it was okay but it would have been better if you would have been by my side all day" He says very seriously.

"I love you so much" I say

I cuddle up to him and we lean in to kiss him and while Eli leans in he bumps his elbow against the steering wheel. A very loud beep goes off. I start to blush as I pull away. Everyone is staring at us now but I really did not care I was with Eli and that was all that mattered to me. Eli start morty and embarrassed pulls away from the school.

Eli's (POV)

The normal silence on the drive home is not awkward for Clare and I. While I am driving I like to do a lot of thinking and the best place to do that is while driving. I hear my ring tone go off and I reach to get my phone. Clare does the same thing at the same time we have are phones in the same place resting in my car and we fumble around each other trying to get them which brings a smile to my face. I look at my phone to figure out It was Clare who is being called. I throw my phone back down were I got it from. Maybe Clare and I having the same ring tone wasn't such a good idea. I watch Clare's beautiful curls move with her body as she answers the phone. I listen to see what she is going to say.

" Hello What! Oh my god okay I am coming" she says while bursting into tears and hanging up the phone.

"Clare honey what is wrong" I scream so she can hear me over her sobbing.

She does not answer and I repeat my self a little louder this time. Clare can not answer me cause she is crying so hard.

But she manages to get out "turn around"

**hope you liked it leave reviews tell me if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey guys sorry for the wait I have been really busy lately. leave reviews tell me tell me what you think! :)**

**Eli's (POV) **

I did not care what it was it could have been a major shoe sale when I see my baby cry I would do anything. So I look behind me make sure nothing is coming and make an illegal uturn, which i was actual quite proud of!

"Now Clare you have to tell me were we are going" i demand.

"The hospital" she says slowing her tears so she can tell me the rest of what happen.

"It's my parents,they were in a bad car wreck about 3 hours ago my mom was life flighted to the hospital and my dad has a fractured knee" She says cringing as if it hurts say it.

"What happen" I asked.

"A car swerved to missing a dear on the other side of the road, while doing so they hit my mom and dad knocking them over a hill the car rolled 3 times. While she is basicly yelling now.

I put my arm around her stroking her hair in hope to calm her. i look down to see I am going 85 miles an hours. Might want to slow down a bit. Just as I slow down I see the hospital sign ahead sharply pulling in a barely slowing down to parell park. It might be kind of selfish but today I was actually quite proud of my driving. My blue eyes jumped out of the car running up the ramp and pushing open the automatic doors. which to me was very cute. I was swiftly following her but struggle to keep up. She runs up to the front desk.

"Where are Mr. and Ms. Edwards room" she shy girl behind the counter shyly answers to your left room 210. We both take off to the room at the same time. As I enter in behind Clare I watch as her face drops when she seems them. Her Mom had on a neck brace, a lot of wires attached to her, and a few bad scratches. Her dad did not look as bad he had his leg in a sling and his head was wrapped up. Neither were awake.

You must be the edwards daughter" The doctor says who appranetly has been standing there the whole time.

"Y-Yes i am" she blushes.

How are they doing" I burst out.

"Well Ms. Edwards probably has a broken neck and will need some stiches, and Mr. edwards has a fractured knee and will need surgery. They will have to be in the hospital for at least two weeks. Then after that will put them in hospise care just so Clare can go to school and not have to worry about taking care of this two. They will stay at a hospise house with great nurses. You will have to live with family so we can rent your house out to people in order for you guys to be able to pay for all this" the doctor explains

"visting hours are ending up since there both asleep i would wrap it up pretty soon" He tries to say as nice as possible while leaving the room.

**Clares (POV)**

"Eli" I shriek! Where am i supposed to live.

"Clare I can't believe your even worried about that you will just come stay with me for awhile" He states.

"What will Cece and Bullfrog say" I question

"Well i guess will find out" he says while pulling out his phone.

"Hello oh hey Cece" he says while explaining the happening to her.

"Really ok bye" he says hanging upp the phone.

"Welcome home blue eyes" He says smiling and holding out his arms for a hug while i kiss his gently lips.

As we go to leave i walk up to my mom and dad kiss them on the head before leaving. We jump in Morty to stop my house to get my clothes. It takes me 15 minutes to get all of my 3 suite cases and 2 duffle bags together. I am a little bit of an over packer. And of course Eli only lets me carring one suite case. But I still love him. On the drive to Elis house I start to think. A few hours ago this was the worst day of my life. Now getting to stay with Eli makes it pretty good. I can just amagine being with my love all the time.

"Eli so exactlly how big is your guest room"? I question even though I have a feeling I will not be staying in the guest room.

"Why do you care"? he asked.

I like to know the size of the room I am staying in". I state

Blue eyes you can stay in my room inless that makes you uncomfortable" he teases

"No that would be perfect" I say

I just realise I was starving. as I thing that Eli pulls up to the Dot.

"Hungry"? He asked

"Starved" I say while smiling

"Shall we" he says holding my door open.

"We shall" I say while blushing

Well this is my new life for awhile and I am kind of glad.** Hope you liked it leave reviews you guys tell me if i should continue or not. thanks for reading! :) And sorry for the misspelled words my spell checks screwed up**


End file.
